Jeff the Killer (Architectverse)
Jeff Woods, also called Jeff the Killer, is a recurring antagonist in the Architectverse. Jeff the Killer is portrayed by Gabe Gazic. Overview ''Jeff Woods'' He is the titular protagonist villain/main antagonist. In the first videos, he moved to an unknown place and left his channel's password to his friend Logan. While walking with his cousin-brother Liu, he was ambushed by Chris and Derek. Liu was stabbed in the leg, leading to Jeff almost killing the two boys with the same knife they used to stab Liu. After the fight, neighbors said to the police that Jeff started the fight which was a lie, Jeff was later sent to the court. Videos later, he was again ambushed by the bullies, but this time in his own house. He is then locked in the boiling room and in panic, he accidentally causes the boiling to explode, melting his camera and disfiguring his face. In a recent video entitled DeathofJeff;__'BirthofJeff, it was revealed that Jeff the Killer is actually a split personality. ''SirensInTheNight'' Jeff is contacted by Reaper in order to hopefully find one of three masks. He has a connection to the Masks and also has an interest in the series' protagonist Edward. He seems to be more friendly compared to his rival, Eyeless Jack, who is also stalking Edward. ''The North Woods Project'' Jeff is a supporting character in the series, he shows the main character finding a note written by the Sentience in his house, with the message "TURN AROUND" written on the back. After being tortured, teleported, and otherwise beaten across several different places by The Virus, Jeff falls to the ground, screaming, and is dragged away, in which the video ends. He later reappears when Alex gets a phone call from him, but he mysteriously appears in Alex's room, he later tells that he's frequently seeing The Archangel outside his house. After October 31st and Jeff's dissappearance, he was visited and abducted by a Crusader Pawn. During his conversation with the Crusader, they were soon interrupted by an armed Sentience member, during the fight, the Sentience member places a Sentience signature mask in Jeff's face, the Sentience member is then stabbed by The Crusader, presumably killing him. The Crusader takes the Sentience mask off Jeff's face and subdues him, in panic, Jeff punches The Crusader in the stomach and face, knocking him down. Jeff runs away from The Crusader and finds a glowing stone in the process, however, The Crusader reaches him. Jeff is then teleported back to his home. ''The Mayhem Theory'' Jeff is a supporting antagonist in the series, as he mentions Gabriel Holden in one of his videos. Gallery JeffLoganTorture.png|Jeff torturing Logan. JeffWoodsBlackAndWhite.png|The Virus controlling Jeff. Trivia *His nickname comes from the name of the Slenderverse character. Category:Serial Killers Category:Teenage Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Knifemen Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Scarred Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brother of hero Category:Siblings Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Sadists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Stranglers Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Successful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Evil Creation